General Abbadon Karai
Early Life Abbadon Julianus Marvolo Karai was born in the city of Arkovia, the main port city of House Templar on the Westernmost point of Lonun. Being a Templar, he grew up learning to fight. At the age of seven, he was placed into the Detrius Academy in Rettu. He immediately gained dominance over his Pack due to his brutality and cunning. Even though the others were much physically stronger than him, they were stupid. Abbadon played them all off against each other until when the time came for a pack leader the others did not view him a threat, and as such his agility, underhandedness and sheer brutality caught them by surprise. He came out on top and lead his pack well, forging them into one of the greatest the Academy had ever seen. When he graduated at the age of 17, with top marks and few scars, he was drafted into the tank brigades. The Boratnian Occupation of Lonun A month afterwards, Lonun was occupied by Boratnian forces. When his division returned from the Crusades, they were a forerunner unit and suffered catastrophic losses from Boratnian shelling. Only 1/10th of the division survived and, led by Abbadon, they joined up with the 9th Armored Battalion, known as O Wyolsdyzz (The Heartless). After the Arcturan land bridge was destroyed by the nuclear strike, the battalion crossed the newly made ocean and joined up with the rest of the army, under General Maleficius. They conducted a number of assaults on Boratnian strongholds, most notably Fort Catchan on Mount Aebur. They fought a blitzkrieg war, striking a place without warning and with relentless fire until their objective had been achieved. After the Battle of the Seleine, Abbadon was promoted to 2nd in command and given command of Division B of the battalion. The only significant losses to the battalion was an ambush in the Apotheosis Jungle. Hidden Boratnian tank killers and combat engineers had laid a minefield in the jungle, and the ambush sprung killed 7 tanks, Field Marshal Roderick, who led the Battalion, included in the casualties. Abbadon was given full control of the unit by Maleficius, annd went on to lead the offensives against Rettu, the place he had called home for 10 years. For helping liberate Lonun from the Boratnians, he recieved the National Hero award. The Civil War In 1996, when Abbadon was 32, tensions between the Loyalist forces and the Lonun Peoples Liberation Force reached boiling point. Uprisings broke out all over Lonun, especially in House Void, the Nightsun Isle. This was a major threat, as the focal point of the Kalist Relgion, Temple Prime, was located in House Void. Naturally, almost all of the resources available to the Loyalists were mobilized, and on April 13th, 1996, the combined forces of 9th Armored Battalion, 117th Marine Company, 6th Ground Assault Wing and Battlefleet Harpy were unleashed on the island. Division A of the Heartless, supporting the 117th and being supported by the 6th's 'Broken Arrow' squadron. As the A-10's of the airforce suppressed the rebel forces on the beach, Abbadon's Leopard 2A6 was the first thing to land on the beach. It immediately came under fire from a hidden bunker, but a sharpshooter in one of the landing craft quickly dispatched the gunner. Within minutes, the beach was awash with corpses and destroyed tanks, as the Templars resolutely struggled up the beach. After 10 minutes, an opportune shot from the supporting VTN Laurel destroyed the enemies communications, allowing the army to breach the defenses and make their way into the Island. From there, they split up, destroying rebel fortifications and fighting pockets of resistance for a year and two months, before regrouping for an attack on the town of Fallow. Fallow was far inland, so support from the navy would not be possible, and the aircraft could not help until an AA unit that was guarding the city was taken out by a commando unit. For the first week of the assault, the Templar's took cover, taking opportune shots whenever they could, until a clutter of explosions marked the arrival of the air support. The planes bombed the bunkers outside the city, allowing the tank brigade to distract the enemy on the left flank without fear of heavy losses while the infantry slipped in the south and took the city. While this was a temporary victory, it had dire consequences. By now, the amount of operational units for the upcoming liberation of Temple Prime had been reduced. Only buy an 8th, but it was still enough to put a dent in the plan. The rebels had the temple heavily fortified, and there was a likelihood of a failsafe device installed to destroy the Temple. Spies in the rebel ranks were attempting to confirm the rumor, but time was limited. The longer they waited, the more fortifications, men and arms the rebels gained. Eventually, after three months of waiting, Abbadon ordered the army to attack. The infantry advanced first, in a loose box formation from the south while the tanks prepared to the north. Mortars rained down on them, wiping out whole squads at once, before the Broken Arrows intervened, dodging the flak to drop a FAEB on the main artillery position. Suddenly, from the jungle surrounding the temple, rebels infantry poured out. This ambush cost time and lives, meaning that the infantry had to pull back slightly and a tank group to break away from the Heartless and support them. When the ambushers were dealt with, the newly mechanized group moved forward through a gap in the defenses. Seeing their chance, the rest of the tank group moved forward, supported by infantry from inside the city, and trapped the rebels in between a wall of lead and steel. Eventually the enemy were forced back to the Temple itself, and headed inside for cover. When they saw this, a great roar of anger went up throughout the infantry. The temple was hallowed ground, where only priests and rulers may step. A number of them dropped their weapons and drew their swords, rushing into the temple to massacre the rebels. After a bloody hour, the rebel bodies were dragged out and the island was recovered. The Invasion Void Temple WORK IN PROGRESS Major Battles Boratnian Occupation Battle of the Seleine (1990) Catchan Offensive (1991) Battle of Rettu (1991) 2nd Rebellion Battle of Ilsa du Noirsolei (1996) Seige of Fallow (1997) Battle of Temple Prime (1997) Void Templian Campain Operation Bilzzard (1999) Operation Crusader (2000) Battle of Necros Pass (2000) Battle of Lasod Hakim (2001) Boratnian Campain First Battle of Lorothside (2005) Battle of Kasion (2005) Second Battle of Raosi (2006) Battle of Najobyl (2007) Battle of the Oroaw Pass (2009) Massacre at Siplin Fields (2010) Category:Characters Category:Void Templar